Close your eyes (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: "Él es demasiado joven," piensa Castiel. Se maldice a sí mismo por querer lo que quiere. Pero la cosa es, que Dean es también demasiado guapo, sus ojos son demasiado verdes y luce tan inocente con el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas producto del frío. Él es demasiado para la resistencia de Castiel. UA. Traducción no autorizada.


**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, esta historia la tenía traducida desde hace mucho tiempo por algo así como "amor al arte". Tengo que aclarar que aún no he recibido el permiso de la autora, pero espero de todo corazón que me lo de. Como siempre, esta historia no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa escritora **Loli-the-dreamer**, yo solo traduzco por diversión y por las ganas de que a los que les cuesta un poquito más el inglés, puedan disfrutar tanto como los que no.

**Close your eyes**  
(Cierra tus ojos)

Dean es intenso, pero al mismo tiempo suave en los lugares correctos.

Y de alguna manera, siempre se las arregla para lucir arrebatador contra ese poste de luz. Y eso está tan mal. Él no debería lucir tan bien, no así, no haciendo lo que hace.

(No siendo tan joven como es).

_"__Él es demasiado joven,"_ piensa Castiel. Se maldice a sí mismo por querer lo que quiere.

_Demasiado joven._

Pero la cosa es que, Dean es también demasiado guapo, sus ojos son tan verdes y se ve tan inocente con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

_Es demasiado para la resistencia de Castiel._

* * *

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Castiel, desatando sus zapatos.

Dean no acaba de sonreír. "John," dice simplemente, sus labios permaneciendo ligeramente separados. Tiene un acento familiar, es del sur, Castiel puede asegurarlo.

Y su nombre obviamente no es John.

Hay silencio. "Ese no es tu nombre," murmura Castiel.

Observa como "John" abre su camisa, botón por botón, lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si Castiel no estuviera pagando por hora.

"Mi nombre es Castiel," dice Castiel, buscando los ojos verdes del chico.

"Lo sé." Asiente, pasando sus dedos por su sucio pelo rubio. "Me lo dijiste antes."

"¿Lo hice?" Salió de los labios de Castiel antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

"Lo hiciste." Dean se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Castiel, clavando sus uñas en la piel de los hombros del mayor. "Siempre lo haces," suspira sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

"No estás casado, ¿o si?" Pregunta Dean hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Su sucio cabello rubio es ligeramente más corto esta vez.

Castiel se siente tentado a preguntar por qué se cortó el cabello, pero no lo hace. Él sigue luciendo hermoso y al final eso es lo que importa.

"No," responde Castiel mientras el chico se arrodilla entre sus piernas.

El chico se ríe. "Yo- no tengo idea por qué… pero hombre, no estoy sorprendido por eso." Él mira hacia arriba y de repente parece incluso más joven.

"¿Por qué?" murmura Castiel, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

El chico se sonroja ligeramente. "No lo sé, hombre, supongo que no pareces del tipo infiel," suspira apartando la mirada.

Instantáneamente otro "por qué" llena la mente de Castiel. ¿Por qué ese chico estaba haciendo esto, vendiendo su cuerpo en un sucio callejón? Él podría estar haciendo algo mucho mejor. Él debería estar haciendo algo mucho mejor…

_"__Para comprar un abrigo de invierno a Sammy."_ Habría respondido Dean.

Pero la pregunta nunca fue hecha.

* * *

_"__¿Cuál es tu nombre real?"_

_"__John."_

_"__¿El de verdad?"_

_"__John."_

* * *

"No necesitas un puto para esto," dice Dean, prácticamente gimiendo. Se ve tan hermoso, sudado, joven, sonrojado, agarrando los muslos de Cas. "Es- Estoy seguro de que puedes ir a un bar y comprarle un trago a alguien y conseguir lo que estás consiguiendo de mí…"

"No, no podría," dice Castiel, manteniendo sus ojos en el chico. "No podría," repite. Hay un aleteo de pánico en su pecho pero está demasiado cerca del clímax como para darle importancia.

"Su- Supongo que tiene sentido," miente el prostituto, gruñendo, gimiendo, apretándose alrededor de Cas.

No tiene sentido.

No tiene ningún sentido en absoluto.

* * *

_"__Mi nombre es Castiel."_

_"__Lo sé."_

* * *

"¿De verdad no tienes idea de lo que te estás haciendo?" Dean se ríe mientras Cas lo atrae. "Es por eso que me tratas así." Él se voltea para encontrarse con los ojos del mayor. "Te apuesto a que nunca compraste una puta antes."

"He estado tratándote exactamente de la forma que quiero hacerlo," responde Castiel.

Es retorcido y jodido en más de un sentido, pero es la verdad.

"Claro," bufa el chico, apoyándose para besar a Castiel.

* * *

_"__¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_"__John."_

* * *

Es un jueves, están en un cuarto de hotel nuevamente y una vez más, Dean está obedientemente duro.

Pero esta vez no hay forma de decir si es una respuesta aprendida o genuina. Así que Castiel desnuda al chico con cuidado. Acaricia su cuerpo delgado, besando suavemente las marcas y moretones, pero Dean parece demasiado apagado, sus ojo un poco demasiado distantes y sus respuesta un poco demasiado mecánicas.

Más que nada, esa noche Cas quiere que Dean lo mire, directo a los ojos.

"Mírame," murmura. "Por favor, mírame," ruega cuando Dean no responde.

Unos cansados ojos verdes se fijaron en él.

Cas se levanta, soltándose del abrazo no correspondido de Dean.

Se siente enfermo, su garganta se siente apretada. Castiel se siente como un monstruo.

Dean en realidad no se sorprendió cuando Castiel se fue, pero si se sorprendió de que aún así él pagara.

* * *

_"__Mi nombre es John."_

* * *

Cas elije a otro chico.

Dean no lo quiere. La vez pasada fue más que suficiente para probarlo.

Y Castiel está cansado, tan jodidamente cansado. Él quiere la libertad del abrazo de ese chico, su chispeante risa y sus jadeantes gemidos…

¿No había comprado Castiel una vez la ilusión del amor de Dean? ¿De deseo?

Quizás pueda comprar la libertad también.

Así que se para solo a unos pocos metros de donde Dean está, y mirando en los ojos de otro prostituto dice bruscamente, "¿Cuánto?"

Castiel nunca habló de esa manera.

_"__¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Esa había sido la primera cosa que le había dicho a Dean._

_"__Mi nombre es John," le respondió, mintiendo._

"Cincuenta." Es la respuesta de este otro chico.

Parece una buena cifra. Más económico que "John" en todos los sentidos y quizás eso es exactamente lo que Castiel necesita.

Se va con el prostituto más barato y no mira atrás.

Ni siquiera cuando siente un certero par de ojos verdes taladrándole la espalda.

* * *

_"__¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_"__John."_

* * *

Castiel está de vuelta en el sucio callejón.

Busca a Víctor alrededor. Así es como el chico "cincuenta" se ha llamado. Víctor no es ni remotamente guapo a como lo es "John", pero es a todo lo que Castiel se ha resignado a sí mismo a tener.

Con Víctor, Castiel no se permite tener esperanza de querer. Víctor es solo un polvo y eso está bien. Un polvo ocasional sigue siendo mejor que la desquiciante soledad.

Víctor no parece estar alrededor.

Pero hay un extraño chico pelirrojo bajo la luz de la calle, probablemente de veinte o algo así, comenzando a acercarse a Castiel con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Y bueno, ya que Víctor no se encuentra por ahí… _¿Por qué no?_

Pero antes de que Castiel pueda aproximarse al desconocido pelirrojo alguien lo atrae hacia sus brazos en la oscuridad, empujándolo contra un muro. Castiel a penas puede distinguir quien está reteniéndolo.

Ve atisbos de piel pecosa, sucio cabello rubio y verde, ojos verdes-

_John._

El nombre falso llena su mente haciéndole estremecerse ante la vista del rostro del chico. Es otro límite en el deseo de Castiel, sabiendo que ese chico está tan roto, tan perdido, y aún así sigue siendo tan abismalmente hermoso.

"Hey, Cas," dice el chico, bajo e insinuante, solamente medio volteado hacia Castiel, lo suficiente para mostrar solo el raro color de sus ojos.

Increíble, asombroso verde…

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Castiel, pero él no le da una respuesta.

De repente hay unos suaves labios sobre él.

* * *

Castiel toca al chico, acariciándolo. Aparta al joven, porque puede, porque ese chico es hermoso y merece ser amado, querido. El chico deja escapar gemidos entrecortados, cerrando sus ojos verdes y el cuerpo de Castiel se empeña por contacto, su expresión contraída por la necesidad. Desliza sus dedos dentro del muchacho, preparándolo cuidadosamente, despacio, hasta que el chico está rogando, maldiciendo y llamando a Castiel "hijo de perra".

Jadea blasfemias cuando Castiel finalmente presiona dentro, arqueando su espalda, sujetando los costados de Castiel.

Dean quiere más.

Castiel quiere entregárselo todo.

* * *

_"__Mi nombre es John."_

* * *

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Murmura Castiel, sus piernas enredadas con las de Dean.

El chico se le queda mirando intensamente a los ojos y luego alza una ceja.

"Nos conocimos en una cafetería," murmuró hacia ningún lugar, apartando su mirada de la de Castiel. Se acurrucó más cerca, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. "Me ofreciste una rebanada de pie y un refresco, porque sabías que no era lo suficientemente mayor como para beber."

Castiel se quedó mirando la parte superior de la cabeza del chico, sin oponerse a la fantasía. "¿Pie de manzana?"

"Pie de manzana," asintió. "Y pensaste que diría que no." El chico parecía dispuesto a describirlo muy claramente.

"Pero no lo hiciste."

El chico sonrió. "No lo hice. Y entonces pasamos horas hablando sobre autos y rock clásico." Siguió, "luego te besé y tú me preguntaste si podía ir a casa contigo." Sus ojos volvieron a los de Castiel y murmuró, "No hago eso normalmente."

"Por supuesto que no." Cas tomó su cara entre sus manos.

"Pero lo hice por ti." Dean presionó su mejilla contra la mano de Castiel, solo un poco. "Y tú me llevaste a tu apartamento y fue caliente, te hice ver estrellas." Miró hacia abajo, a sus propias manos por un momento. Respiró de forma desigual. "No- No tuvo precio," murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Castiel asiente, sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas.

Hay cosas por las que no podría pagar. No podría pagar por esa fantasía, él no podía hacerla realidad.

"Y aquí estamos," susurró el chico, el pecho volviéndose pesado, la voz ronca al borde de las lágrimas. "Solo nosotros dos, Dean y Cas." Su voz es un murmullo bajo con un fino hilo de dolor en ella.

Castiel titubea, toma un hondo respiro y es por eso que cuando lo dice su voz sale incluso perfectamente, perfectamente calmada.

"Quédate."


End file.
